FIGHT WITH ME REMAKE
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka sudah saling memiliki. Tapi kebijakan perusahaan mereka tidak mengijinkan hubungan dalam satu perusahaan. Dan Sungmin terlanjur mencintai pekerjaannya. Mana yang dia pilih? Cintanya atau pekerjaannya? FF REMAKE. KYUMIN. Sex activity. GS. CHAPTER 1 update
1. Prolog

**Sebuah FF Remake dari Novel yang berjudul FIGHT WITH ME Karya KRISTEN PROBY**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Isi cerita keseluruhan milik Kristen Proby, hanya Cast yang dirubah dan ada sedikit pengurangan juga penambahan dalam alurnya untuk kepentingan. KyuMin milik bersama.**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Rate M , Typo(s), Don't Bashing, Don't be SiDers, yang ga suka scane NC yang bener-bener bikin panas dingin mending ga usah baca, DLDR!**

**.**

**Genre : Young, Adult, Romance, Erotika**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Other Cast**

**.**

**Sinopsis**

.

.

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang wanita karir yang sukses dan sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu sibuk hingga tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk memikirkan masalah pria, apalagi pria yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena dibesarkan bersama empat orang saudara laki-laki, Sungmin sudah belajar mengenai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pria, oleh karena itu dia sudah pasti akan menjauhkan dirinya untuk berhubungan dengan pria yang memiliki tato dan sepeda motor besar juga perayu ulung.

Namun tentu saja hal itu akan lebih sukar untuk dilakukan apabila pria yang harus dijauhinya itu adalah bosnya sendiri.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari pria itu, pada akhirnya pertahanan Sungmin pun runtuh, setelah pada suatu malam dia menyerahkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengalami malam yang luar biasa, sebuah hubungan seks yang meledakkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun telah membuatnya melanggar peraturan perusahaan yang melarang menjalin hubungan dengan sesama rekan kerja.

Namun Sungmin kemudian sadar, ia tidak boleh menghancurkan karirnya hanya demi hubungan seks yang menyenangkan. Tidak perduli seberapa galau hatinya atau seberapa besar dirinya menginginkan Kyuhyun... Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi. NEVER!

.

Kyuhyun telah merasakan malam yang menyenangkan dan seks yang sangat luar biasa bersama Sungmin. Walaupun Sungmin menjauh dari dirinya, dan melawan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari Kyuhyun setelah kejadian itu, namun Kyuhyun percaya bahwa pada akhirnya Sungmin akan melihat seberapa besar usahanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya kembali.

Peraturan perusahaan memang menghalangi usaha yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun atau mungkin ia akan berada dalam kesulitan besar jika melakukannya, namun Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah menyerah, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak perduli pada semua hal itu, yang dia tahu, dirinya sangat menginginkan Sungmin, dan dia yakin bahwa dia pasti bisa mendapatkan Sungmin sekali lagi dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidurnya lagi.

.

.

.

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

MUSIM PANAS

.

Terdengar suara benturan ringan saat punggungku menghantam dinding, wajah Kyuhyun tenggelam di sekitar leherku, tangannya yang kekar meremas-remas bokongku, rok milikku sudah tersingkap keatas hingga melingkar dipinggangku, tubuhku sedikit diangkat sehingga aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras di balik celananya, yang sekarang sedang berada di antara kedua pahaku.

Aku berpegangan pada dirinya, mencoba menarik lepas ikat rambut dari rambutnya yang sedikit panjang sampai leher dan hitam kecoklatan, kemudian menyusuri rambutnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku belum pernah melihat dia dengan rambut tergerai. Dia selalu mengikat rambutnya di belakang lehernya, walaupun hanya sedikit rambut yang terikat. Sialan, dia terlihat begitu seksi saat rambutnya tergerai dan sedikit ikal ini. Rambut itu begitu sempurna dan membingkai wajahnya yang tampan.

Dia membuat tubuhku bergetar nikmat dan bibirku terasa kering setiap kali dia menatapku. Dia tidak pernah menatapku seperti ini sebelumnya, saat ini kami berdua sedang berada di sebuah lorong dengan cahaya temaram, di tengah-tengah apartemennya, tepat di depan kamar tidurnya. Mata abu-abu itu menyala seakan terbakar, saat ia mendorong pinggangnya kearahku.

"Apakah kau tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu, Sungmin?" Bisiknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, tanpa busana." Tangannya masih meremas bokongku, kemudian dia mengangkatku lagi, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Dia membawaku ke dalam kamar tidurnya, dan tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakiku di depannya.

Dengan penuh hasrat, tangan kami saling berebut untuk membuka dan melepaskan pakaian kami dengan cepat, dan melemparkannya dengan sembarangan ke lantai kamar. Dia tidak menyalakan lampu kamar, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apakah wajahnya saat ini.

Tapi oh, tangan itu, aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku duduk dalam sebuah rapat bersamanya, melihat tangan kekarnya yang indah itu, membayangkan sentuhannya, dan tangan itu sekarang sedang berada di tubuhku.

Menjelajahi setiap inci bagian tubuhku. Bibirnya mencium bibirku, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut coklat milikku, ciuman yang begitu membara, sehingga membuat kedua lututku lemas. Dia benar-benar sangat ahli dalam hal ciuman. Begitu sempurna. Sangat luar biasa.

Dia menggendongku lagi, kali ini dia membuaiku dengan kedua lengannya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhku dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhku yang telanjang, terbaring di atas seprai tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan dingin, dan aku berharap saat ini aku bisa melihat keindahan tubuhnya.

Sejak setahun lalu Kyuhyun sudah menjadi bos-ku, dan sejak itu pula aku selalu berkhayal, membayangkan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Aku selalu menduga ada bentuk tubuh yang menawan, yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian bisnis rancangan para ahli yang biasa dia kenakan pada saat dia bekerja.

Kyuhyun mengikutiku naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh perutnya, lalu merambah ke dadanya, dan naik ke bahunya.

Tangannya terlihat kuat walau tidak berotot besar, bisa aku rasakan, dan kulitnya terasa hangat serta lembut dan... Yahh. Kedua tangannya membelai kedua pipiku, dan menciumku dengan sangat lembut, menghisap dan menggigit bibirku, kemudian ia bersandar dengan salah satu sikunya yang berada tepat di samping kepalaku, dan mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, dengan bebas berkelana untuk membelai tubuhku, mulai dari leher, lalu turun ke arah payudaraku, meremasnya dengan lembut, sambil menggoda putingku yang sudah tegang dengan cubitan kecil lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak turun, perlahan namun pasti untuk menemukan sasarannya.

"Oh Tuhan." Tubuhku melengkung keatas ketika dia memasukkan dua buah jarinya ke dalam daerah pribadiku, dengan lembut ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar pada klitoris-ku.

"Oh, Kau begitu basah. Ini begitu sempit. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melakukannya, sayang?"

_Yang benar saja! Haruskah dia menanyakan hal itu kepadaku sekarang?_

"Terlalu lama hingga aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi." Aku menjawab singkat sambil mengangkat pinggulku mengikuti gerakan jarinya.

_Ya Tuhan, pria ini sangat ahli bermain-main dengan_ _tangannya._

"Sialan! Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, menciumku dengan penuh hasrat, lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulutku, menjilat dan menghisap, gerakan lidahnya ini mencerminkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh jari-jarinya di daerah pribadiku.

Aku benar-benar terlena, aku memang sudah begitu lama menginginkan dirinya.

"Kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini," Bisikku, tidak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena...Ooh Tuhan! yeah di sana." Pinggulku bergerak mencari kenikmatan, aku membiarkan tanganku meremas-remas bokongnya yang keras dan berotot itu. ohh itu adalah bokong yang begitu seksi.

"Dan kau tadi mengatakan?" Dia berbisik menggoda, sambil menggigit lembut leherku.

"Kita berdua bisa dipecat. Kebijakan di perusahaan kita—"

"Sekarang ini aku tidak perduli dengan kebijakan apapun." Bibirnya memainkan puting payudaraku, membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap, diseluruh bagian perutku, berhenti untuk memberikan perhatian lebih di pusarku, sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di pubisku yang "untung saja" baru saja aku _wax_ – terima kasih Tuhan! – dan sekarang, dia sedang memainkan lidahnya _di situ_.

"Sialan." Pinggulku bergerak dan tidak bisa diam, aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam area kewanitaanku, membuka pahaku lebih lebar, dengan lembut mencium area sensitifku, lidahnya menerobos dan berputar melewati lipatan bibir kewanitaanku dan masuk ke rongga sensitifku.

Aku membenamkan jariku ke dalam rambutnya yang tebal, dan ketika aku berpikir aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolakku, Ia menjilat clit-ku, dan memasukkan jarinya ke area kewanitaanku dengan membuat gerakan "mari datang kemari" yang membuatku semakin menggila, gemetaran sambil menghentakkan kakiku di tempat tidur, bergerak maju untuk memberikan akses bagi lidah Kyuhyun yang berpengalaman untuk masuk semakin ke dalam area sensitif milikku.

Saat aku tersadar dan kembali ke bumi, aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun merobek sebuah kemasan, lalu ia menciumi seluruh tubuhku, menghisap puting payudaraku, dan akhirnya berhenti untuk mencium bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan diriku di bibirnya, aku mengerang, melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, dan mengangkat pinggulku, bersiap untuk menerima dirinya ke dalam diriku. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya berada diatas tubuhku dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan, kejantannya tepat berada di pintu masuk organ intimku.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, andai saja kami tadi menyalakan lampu, aku pasti bisa melihat mata coklatnya itu.

"Kyu, aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Sekarang, Kyu."

"Kau sangat menggairahkan." Ia berbisik, lalu mengecup keningku.

"Aku ingin kau berada didalam diriku." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi.

_Sialan, kejantanannya_ _begitu besar. _Batang kemaluannya keras dan lembut, dan dia belum memakai pengaman. Tanganku mengelus batang kejantannya, dan….

"Astaga! apa itu?" Aku berjengit saat merasakan ada sesuatu di sana.

Dia terkekeh, menunduk untuk menciumku. "itu adalah '_apa_'." Bisiknya.

Di ujung kejantanannya ada sebuah palang logam dengan dua bola kecil di setiap ujungnya, aku benar–benar tidak menyangka. Kyuhyun, pria yang terlihat konservatif dengan setelan jasnya, selain seorang bos yang mempunyai rambut panjang, ternyata dia juga memiliki _tindik di organ intimnya_?

"Sebuah - a - apa?" Jemariku menyusuri batang kemaluannya kemudian aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku di sekitar ujung kejantannya, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dari sela-sela giginya yang bergemeretak.

"Sebuah _apadravya_, sayang."

"Kenapa kau menindik kemaluanmu?" Aku tak menyangka akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, _andai saja aku bisa melihatnya._

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi." Aku merasakan senyuman dalam nada suaranya, dan merasakan gerakan tangannya diantara tubuh kami, memasang kondom di kejantanannya yang panjang dan mengesankan itu. Dia menciumku lagi, lebih bernafsu, sambil membenamkan tangannya di rambut pirangku.

Aku mengangkat pinggangku, bersiap menyambutnya dan merasakan ujung organ intimnya, dan dua bola logam itu tepat di pintu masuk area sensitifku, dengan pelan, oh dengan sangat lembut, dan mudah memasuki tubuhku.

YA TUHAN.

Aku bisa merasakan bola logam itu menyentuh dinding kewanitaanku ketika masuk kedalam tubuh ku, lalu ia berhenti, tenggelam di dalam tubuhku, mulutnya tak berhenti menciumiku.

"Sialan! Aku sangat suka betapa sempitnya dirimu." Kata-katanya membuatku semakin mengencangkankan pelukanku, melingkarnya kakiku di pinggangnya, dan membenamkan jemariku di rambutnya yang indah.

Dia mulai menggoyang pinggulnya, bergerak keluar dan masuk dari dalam tubuhku, sensasi seperti ini tidak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku bisa merasakan logam di alat vitalnya yang mengagumkan. Mulutnya juga melakukan hal yang membuatku gila, dan aku merasa tubuhku mempercepat gerakanku, keringat mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat gerakan berputar seperti sebuah bor dan gerakan itu membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Ayolah sayang, lepaskanlah." Dan itulah yang kulakukan, orgasme yang begitu dahsyat. Aku berteriak dalam kenikmatan ketika ia mendorong dengan keras alat vitalnya ke dalam area sensitifku, lebih keras dan cepat, dan kemudian pada akhirnya dia pun menyerah pada kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Oh sayang."

.

.

Aku baru saja bercinta dengan bosku.

Kyuhyun melepas kondomnya, mengikatnya, dan membuangnya kelantai.

"Apa kau baik–baik saja?" Dia bertanya.

_Tidak_. "Ya."

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Ia membelai pipiku, aku berharap dia menyalakan lampu, namun di sisi lain, aku bersyukur dia tidak menyalakan lampu itu, karena aku merasa sangat malu, aku tidak pernah merasa malu seperti ini sebelumnya.

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu jauh, seakan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan diriku, dan jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan diriku sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan? _Aku baru saja menikmati seks yang paling fantastis di sepanjang hidupku dengan satu-satunya pria di dunia yang jelas tidak bisa kumiliki sepenuhnya. Ketika ia mengundangku untuk minum di sini, di tempat tinggalnya setelah makan malam dengan kolega kami, seharusnya aku menolaknya tadi, tapi aku tak sanggup melakukannya.

Aku sudah menginginkannya sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, namun perusahaan tempat kami bekerja mempunyai peraturan yang sangat ketat mengenai hubungan sesama pegawai, dan aku juga memiliki peraturan untuk diriku sendiri: jangan pernah bercinta dengan rekan kerja.

Namun, disinilah aku sekarang, tapi aku tidak hanya merasa malu berada di atas tempat tidur bos-ku, di dalam apartemennya yang mewah. Di sisi lain, aku juga merasa sangat bahagia.

_Sialan_.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyalakan lampu?" Aku menarik tangannya ketika Kyuhyun beranjak menjauh dariku.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau tidak terdengar seperti dirimu. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sedikit lelah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum wine."

Dua gelas wine jelas tidak berpengaruh apapun bagiku, tapi hanya itulah alasan yang aku miliki saat ini. Kami berdua bertingkah sangat kikuk, dan aku membenci itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan dari dia, aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal dia. Dia selalu bertindak sopan dan sangat professional di tempat kerja, hingga malam ini, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa ternyata dia memiliki sedikit ketertarikan pada diriku.

Dia memiliki _poker face_ yang begitu meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mengecup keningku dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami, kemudian tidur meringkuk di belakang tubuhku.

"Tidurlah, kita akan berbicara lagi besok pagi."

_Bicara? Berbicara tentang apa?_

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya berbaring dan menunggu hingga dia tertidur. Setelah dia tertidur, aku menunggu lagi selama sepuluh menit, untuk memastikan ia benar-benar telah tertidur dengan lelap. Kemudian dengan hati–hati aku melepaskan diriku dari lengannya yang begitu sexy. Setelan yang biasa dia kenakan di tempat kerjanya benar–benar telah menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya dengan baik.

Aku berjalan dengan meraba–raba dinding, mencari jalan keluar sambil berdoa agar aku tidak terjatuh dan membangunkannya. Aku menghidupkan lampu koridor, mengumpulkan pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya kembali dengan cepat, kemudian aku menyambar tasku dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu Kyuhyun yang luas dan indah karena ditata oleh para ahli itu.

Aku menelepon taksi dari lobby sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah di kawasan bergengsi di Jeju, dan menunggu datangnya taksi itu agar aku bisa kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil mobilku yang kutinggalkan disana.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama sahabatku Kibum di rumah ini. Rumah yang terletak di tepi pantai Seopjikoji, Jeju selatan. Aku melihat sebuah mobil Lexus Convertible yang tak kukenali, terparkir di depan dan melihat lampu dapurku masih menyala.

"Kibum?"

"Di dapur!"

"Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang?" Aku sedang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan teman baru Kibum.

"Yeah." Dia menjawab.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok pagi, aku akan pergi tidur sekarang."

Aku naik tangga untuk menuju kamarku yang ada di lantai atas, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya, lalu mandi dengan air hangat. Kulitku masih terasa sensitif setelah pergulatanku di tempat tidur Kyuhyun tadi, aroma tubuh seksi Kyuhyun yang maskulin masih melekat di tubuhku.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam diriku saat ini. Mungkin, mungkin saja jika aku tetap tinggal, kami akan bersenang senang kembali hingga fajar menjelang.

Dan kemudian keesokan harinya kami akan berbicara…

_Oh tidak, terima kasih._

Aku benar–benar tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun mengenai kejadian malam ini dengan mengatakan bahwa kami berdua telah melakukan hal yang kurang bijaksana.

Aku yakin kami berdua tidak akan bisa menghadapi pagi yang aneh keesokan harinya, lebih baik berpura–pura tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kami berdua, dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa.

Aku mengenakan celana dalam warna pink ku, dan dress tidur berkain sifon berwarna putih. Mengeluarkan handphoneku dari tas kerjaku lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurku. Tidak ada pesan masuk di sana.

_Dia mungkin merasa lega seperti diriku saat ini._

.

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, hanya berbaring, dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi, ketika aku menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

**Halooooooooooooooo…. Setelah sekian lama akun ini ada, baru sekarang bisa nongol, hihihihi.. biasanya si Dindon kan tuh yg update mulu, (sorry ya ndon)**

**aku bawa ff remake dari novel yang judulnya Fight With Me karya Kristen Proby. **

**Aku Cuma mau berbagi karyanya mbak Kristen Proby aja, tapi aku remake dengan cast OTP kita. #MbakProbyGapapayaxD **

**Maaff ya kalau masih banyak typo.**

**Disini banyak banget scane NC-nya, jadi buat yang GA SUKA atau GA KUAT ga usah dibaca aja ya.. dari pada nanti muntah hihihihi.. Kyuhyun disini rambutnya jaman sorry-sorry ya, kan sedikit panjang.. **

**Ya udah, pada review aja ya buat masukannya.. atau mungkin ada pertanyaan..**

**.**

**Salam hangat, peluk dan cinta..**

** ~Moon~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sebuah FF Remake dari Novel yang berjudul FIGHT WITH ME Karya KRISTEN PROBY**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Isi cerita keseluruhan milik Kristen Proby, hanya Cast yang dirubah dan ada sedikit pengurangan juga penambahan dalam alurnya untuk kepentingan. KyuMin milik bersama.**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Rate M , Typo(s), Don't Bashing, Don't be SiDers, yang ga suka scane NC yang bener-bener bikin panas dingin mending ga usah baca, DLDR!**

**.**

**Genre : Young, Adult, Romance, Erotika**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Other Cast**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**A/N : buat info aja, ini kan sistemnya(?) musim bukan tanggal, mungkin ada nyelip2 dikit sih tanggal mah. Klau di korea MUSIM PANAS itu bulan Juni-Agustus, MUSIM GUGUR Sept-Nov, MUSIM DINGIN Nov-Feb, MUSIM SEMI Maret-Mei. Ini penting loh, takutnya ada yang nanya2 karena bingung :D**

.

**MUSIM SEMI**

.

**_Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku mencintainya_****. **

Ya Tuhan, semencintai aku pada pekerjaanku kadang aku memang membenci pekerjaanku.

Aku membaca sebuah email yang berisi pesan singkat dari bosku, Cho Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

.

_Jumat, 26 April 2013 13:56_

_Dari : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kepada: Lee Sungmin_

_Hal: Kerja lembur_

_Lee Sungmin,_

_Tolong kumpulkan semua berkas mengenai laporan Radcliffe dan temui aku di kantorku nanti pada pukul 18.00. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk bekerja lembur bersamaku malam ini, mungkin hingga akhir pekan kedepan._

_Kyuhyun_

.

_Sialan_!

Selama delapan bulan ini aku sudah mencoba menjaga jarak dengan bosku, dan aku tahu bahwa diriku sudah cukup beruntung karena tidak perlu bekerja lembur bersamanya, namun karena belakangan ini departemen kami telah kehilangan rekan kerja junior kami yang lain, maka akhirnya hanya tersisa aku dan Kyuhyun dalam tim ini. Aku bisa merasakan kupu-kupu yang besar dan liar mulai berterbangan di dalam perutku.

Sejak apa yang terjadi pada kami di salah satu malam di musim panas yang lalu itu, aku dan Kyuhyun telah mencoba untuk tetap bekerja secara profesional di tempat kerja kami. Dan aku merasa sangat bangga pada diriku yang bisa bekerja secara profesional, karena setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasakan getaran yang memberikan sensasi aneh di dadaku.

Aku memang sudah pernah mengundangnya untuk melakukan kencan ganda bersama Kibum dan suaminya Siwon sebelum mereka menikah pada akhir musim panas tahun lalu, untuk pemutaran perdana film yang disutradarai oleh Siwon, namun saat itu aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga agar malam itu tetap berjalan normal.

Dan itu hampir membunuhku.

Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku dan aku selalu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik hanya untuk kepuasan diriku sendiri. Dan sejak kejadian di malam itu, aku selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan dia memang sudah mencoba untuk mendapatkan diriku kembali dan mengisi tempat tidurnya lagi. Untungnya aku bisa terhindar dari hal itu.

.

Pagi itu setelah kami melakukan hubungan _seks terhebat di sepanjang sejarah kehidupan_ _umat manusia_, dan kemudian setelah hubungan seks yang luar biasa itu, aku menyelinap pergi meninggalkannya, dia benar–benar marah padaku. Dia menelpon dan mengirim pesan kepadaku untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku, dan selama dua minggu aku mengabaikannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Aku hanya melakukan komunikasi dari rumah dan mengambil jatah liburanku. Akhirnya dia berhenti melakukannya. Di kantor, kami berdua selalu menjaga diri dan bekerja secara profesional, dan selama itu juga kami tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadi, hanya urusan pekerjaan saja.

Sampai acara kencan ganda itu, tetapi sehabis itu kami seperti biasa lagi.

Dan hari-hari itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat marah. Dan sekarang, aku harus berkerja lembur bersama Kyuhyun, hanya karena orang–orang bodoh yang mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya hanya karena tidak mampu mengimbangi jadwal kerja kami yang begitu padat.

_Brengsek_.

Aku menyandarkan diriku di kursi kerjaku dan melihat kearah jam.

Jam 17.30. Aku melepaskan kacamataku dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja kerjaku, dan kemudian dengan kedua tanganku yang bertumpu di meja, aku memegang kepalaku.

_Banyak_ _yang bisa kulakukan di akhir pekan ini, mungkin dengan es krim dan_ _sebuah buku yang menarik untuk dibaca_, pikirku.

Aku pasti bisa melakukan ini. _Kumpulkan keberanianmu Lee Sungmin_. Aku pernah melakukan pose untuk covermajalah lebih dari satu kali. Aku juga sudah pernah makan malamdengan para kolongmerat dan juga bergaul dengan para bintang filmyang begitu terkenal. Aku punya empat saudara laki-laki yang selalumenggangguku, dan yang sudah mengajariku bagaimana menendang musuh dengan cara yang benar.

Aku pasti bisa kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam bersama pria terseksi yang pernah kutemui di sepanjang kehidupanku, tanpa perlu melepaskan pakaianku didepannya dan melakukan hal yang aneh bersamanya.

Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya. Atau mungkin tidak.

Aku kembali mengumpulkan keberanianku, memeriksa ulang untuk memastikan semua panggilan dan email akan langsung dialihkan ke iPhone milikku, kemudian aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diriku menghadapi malam ini.

Aku sangat senang ketika melihat bayanganku yang ada di cermin.

Rambut coklat milikku yang panjang masih terlihat ikal. Aku menggulung rambutku pagi tadi untuk membuat rambutku terlihat sedikit ikal dan berlombang. Make up yang kugunakan sangat sederhana dan elegan dan membuat mataku yang berwana hitam legam terlihat lebih indah. Aku memoleskan lipgloss pada bibirku. Kemudian merapikan pakaian kerjaku yang berpotongan sederhana dan berwarna cranberry, lalu sekali lagi menatap bayanganku di cermin. Aku memang diberkati dengan genetika yang bagus.

Tubuhku memang tidak seseksi Kibum yang memang diberkati dengan bentuk tubuh yang berlekuk-lekuk seperti sebuah gitar spanyol, namun aku memiliki sepasang buah dada yang cukup besar dan bokong yang kencang. Dan bentuk tubuh inilah yang berhasil mengantarkan aku untuk menjadi cover majalah sebanyak tiga kali. Aku selalu berlatih rutin untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhku tetap seperti ini.

Merasa puas dengan penampilanku, aku berjalan dengan cepat untuk kembali ke ruang kerjaku dengan mengenakan sepatu Louboutin warna hitam milikku, mengambil iPhone milikku dan semua berkas yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu keluar dari tempat kerjaku dan berjalan melewati koridor menuju ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

Asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, Nyonya Kim sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Dia adalah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang sudah mulai memutih dan mata tajam yang berwarna coklat. Senyumannya tidak pernah bisa dibaca. Cara kerjanya begitu efisien dan kemampuannya untuk mengantisipasi segala keinginan Kyuhyun kadang kala membuatku merasa terintimidasi.

"Halo nona Lee, anda bisa langsung ke dalam."

"Terima kasih." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya. Lalu kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja bosku, mengetuk pintunya sebanyak dua kali kemudian membuka pintu tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Masuklah Sungmin, terima kasih sudah datang kemari." Kyuhyun berpaling dari komputernya, wajahnya nampak datar.

"Tentu saja." jawabku, lalu melihat sekeliling, ruang kerja Kyuhyun sangat luas dengan dihiasi perabotan mewah berwarna gelap. Sebuah kursi berlapis kulit berwarna hitam. Sebuah rak buku yang berukuran besar menjulang tinggi hingga menyentuh langit-langit ruangan ini dan rak itu dipenuhi ratusan buku dan folder yang tersusun rapi menurut abjad. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu semua pasti hasil kerja Nyonya Kim, dia memang seorang wanita yang sangat cekatan. Di belakang meja kerjanya yang mewah ada sebuah jendela kaca besar dengan pemandangan laut.

Sangat indah.

Aku tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun pernah memperhatikan pemandangan itu.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke tepi kursi warna hitam yang berada di depan meja kerjanya, menyusun berkas yang kubawa tadi ke atas meja kerja Kyuhyun, dan berharap dia segera masuk ke dalam pokok pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Umm...aku baik–baik saja, terima kasih." _Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Aku minta maaf karena pemberitahuan yang mendadak ini." Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya kedepan, kedua sikunya bertumpu diatas meja kerjanya, kedua jari tangannya saling bertautan, dan dia menatapku dengan begitu intens. Ya Tuhan, mata coklatnya itu benar-benar menggangguku.

Hampir sama seperti tangannya yang juga selalu mengganggu pikiranku, dan dengan cara yang begitu menggiurkan dia...

_Cukup_! hentikan pikiran kotormu itu sekarang juga Sungmin.

"Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku." Aku membuka berkas itu dan mencoba mengabaikan pipiku yang merona. "Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan laporan ini ?"

"Bagaimana kabar Kibum dan Siwon?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Aku duduk di kursi hitam itu dan mencoba memahaminya. Mengapa kami berbicara masalah pribadi sekarang?

"Kibum akan melahirkan beberapa minggu lagi." Oh ya, Kibum dan Siwon menikah akhir musim panas tahun lalu. Pertama kali aku melihat Siwon saat kejadian malam dimana aku melakukan hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dan keesokan harinya aku melihat Siwon didapur sedang membuat secangkir kopi. Tentu membuatku kaget. Disisi lain kaget karena ada laki-laki dipagi hari disisi lainnya karena rumahku kedatangan Actor terkenal yang kini terjun sebagai sutradara! Aku tidak menyangka Kibum bisa mendapat lelaki sehebat Siwon.

"Itu hebat sekali, bagus untuk mereka berdua." Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyuman seksi yang begitu menghanyutkan, tanpa sadar aku telah membalas senyumannya. Rambutnya sudah di potong sangat pendek, sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas, dengan dagu yang bersih, dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja dengan warna senada dilengkapi dengan dasi berwarna biru.

Sesaat aku begitu penasaran mengapa dia tidak pernah melepaskan atau menggulung lengan jasnya, namun aku kembali mengingatkan diriku agar tetap berada pada topik pembicaraan kami.

"Yeah, mereka sangat senang. Aku akan menjadi tuan rumah pada acara _baby shower_ mereka minggu depan."

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu bekerja pada hari itu." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya kepadaku, membuatku hampir terjatuh dari tempat dudukku karena begitu terkejut akan tingkah lakunya.

Siapa pria ini, dan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada bosku?

"Bagaimana dengan berkas ini?" Bersamaan dengan pertanyaanku, nyonya Kim mengetuk pintu.

"Makan malam sudah tiba, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, bawa makanan itu kemari." Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil dua buah bungkusan besar dari tangan asistennya.

"Rasanya cukup untuk hari ini, kita akan bertemu lagi pada hari Senin."

"Selamat menikmati akhir pekan Tuan, dan kau juga Nona Lee." Dia mengangguk sopan kepada kami berdua, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tadi memesan makanan Cina. Aku memesankan makanan yang biasanya untukmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam bungkusan itu.

Malam ini dia kelihatan begitu bahagia, dan itu membuatnya lebih mudah dijangkau dan sangat bersahabat, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang aku kenal selama ini.

_Permainan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini?_

"Terima kasih." Aku menjawab, dan menyadari bahwa aku memang sedang lapar. Aku mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi, ayam asam manis dan eggs rolls, kemudian kami berdua makan dalam suasana yang hening selama beberapa menit. Aku merasakan mata Kyuhyun sedang menatapku. Akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan laporan ini?" Aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu sambil menggigit ayamku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya ingin makan malam berdua denganmu,dan hanya cara inilah yang terpikirkan olehku untuk bisa melihatmu lagi."

_Astaga_.

Aku berhenti mengunyah makananku, mataku terbelalak memandang wajahnya yang serius. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi."

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, aku meletakkan piringku di meja kerjanya dengan hati-hati "Jadi, kita tidak akan mengerjakan laporan ini ?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Kyuhyun meletakan sumpitnya, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet dan kembali bersandar di kursinya, menatapku dengan seksama.

"Sungminnie, Aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama dirimu."

"Kenapa?" _Dan kenapa dia memanggilku Sungminnie?_

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya alasannya?"

"Aku rasa itu lebih baik."

"Aku menyukaimu, aku senang saat melihatmu berada di dekatku."

Dia mengangkat bahunya, terlihat ada sedikit rasa tidak aman dan takut, aku tidak terbiasa melihat emosi tersebut di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi kau adalah bosku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kita berdua akan dipecat."

"Sungminnie, ini hanya sebuah makan malam."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti hanya menginginkan makan malam denganku, Kyu."

"Menurutmu bagaimana caraku melihatmu?" Kyuhyun menatapku dan tersenyum dengan manis, menggodaku.

"Seperti ingin bercinta denganku di atas meja kerja ini."

_SIALAN...Apakah aku baru saja mengucapkannya tadi?_

"Jaga ucapanmu." Senyuman Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang seiring matanya yang mulai menyipit menatapku.

Aku mulai panik dan menelan ludahku.

"Ada banyak tempat dimana aku ingin bercinta denganmu, termasuk meja kerja ini, namun saat ini, yang aku inginkan hanyalah menikmati makan malam denganmu."

"Jaga ucapanmu." aku berbisik dan dia kembali tersenyum.

"Memerintah bosmu?"

"Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa bahwa kita sekarang sedang berbicara dalam konteks antara bos dan pegawai." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap pria yang ada dihadapanku.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, dan kenapa sekarang—"

"Makanlah." Potongnya dengan singkat.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi sekarang."

"Hiburlah aku Sungminnie."

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Sungminnie?" Aku bertanya sambil mengambil sepotong ayam lagi.

"Karena itulah namamu." Matanya menatap mulutku dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri saat aku mengambil sebuah egg roll dan memakannya.

"Semua orang memanggilku Sungmin."

"Tidak denganku. "

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Karena nama Sungminnie lebih cocok untukmu atau Minnie atau Ming." dia mengangkat bahu sambil menggigit makanannya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka saat kau memanggilku Sungmin."

"Baiklah Ming." Dia mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar sebelum menggigit makanannya lagi.

"Aku berani bertaruh, ketika kau masih kecil dulu, gurumu pasti megirim surat pemberitahuan kepada orang tuamu yang berisi, 'Tidak bisa bermain bersama anak yang lain dengan baik'."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan membuat perutku terasa tegang. "Mungkin saja."

Ketika aku menyadarinya, ternyata aku telah menghabiskan makanan yang ada diatas piringku, aku membuang piring kotor yang tadi kugunakan ketempat sampah, membungkus sisa makanan yang ada dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Oke, aku sudah makan, terima kasih atas makan malamnya dan semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan." Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan hendak keluar dari ruang kerjanya, saat Kyuhyun mencegahku.

"Jangan pergi dulu."

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkah maju, terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Tinggallah bersamaku akhir pekan ini, di tempatku."

Aku mungkin sedang berada di dunia lain, atau aku sedang berada di acara _Trap_. Yeah, ini pasti Trap! aku mulai melihat sekeliling ruang itu mulai dari belakangku hingga ke ujung ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena heran melihat tingkahku.

"Kamera."

"Kamera apa?"

"Aku pasti sedang berada di dalam acara Trap atau mungkin aku sedang dijebak, agar kau bisa memecatku."

Kyuhyun tertawa, tawa kecil yang menggelitik bagian dalam tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa ketertarikanmu kepadaku, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namun jika aku tinggal di tempatmu selama akhir minggu ini, kita berdua akan kehilangan pekerjaan kita."

Senyumannya menghilang dan mata coklatnya yang besar itu mulai menyala-nyala, "Pertama, aku tidak perduli dengan peraturan perusahaan. Apapun hubungan yang aku jalani dan dengan siapa aku menjalaninya, itu bukan urusan mereka! Dan yang kedua..."

Dia memegang daguku di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan menarikku mendekat, menggesekkan bibirnya di bibirku, dengan lembut menciumku, menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda bibirku agar terbuka. Aku jadi mengingat kembali betapa ahlinya pria ini dalam berciuman.

Dia pasti pernah mengambil kursus mencium.

Aku meleleh di dalam pelukannya, berpegangan pada pinggangnya yang ramping, jari-jarinya membelai rambutku, dan dia terus menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Tubuhku mulai menerimanya dan tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan, aku menyerah dalam nafsu yang murni. Aku berada di dalam pelukannya dan merasakan munculnya sedikit rasa lega di dalam hatiku, karena mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata masih meyimpan perasaan untukku.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah wanita yang sangat menarik, sayang." Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di keningku dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di sana.

Kyuhyun membelai pipiku dengan buku jarinya dan matanya melembut. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Maukah kau menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersamaku?"

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mata coklat itu menatapku dan aku bisa melihat ada rasa takut dan keragu-raguan terselip di sana, dan emosi tersebut belum pernah aku lihat di wajahnya yang menawan itu. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria yang penuh percaya diri dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku begitu tertarik pada dirinya.

Dia seperti magnet yang bisa membuatku tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, bukan hanya secara fisik, meskipun fisiknya memang mempesona. Dia juga adalah pria terpandai yang pernah aku temui, tetapi ada hal lain di dalam hatiku yang tak bisa aku pungkiri.

Tetapi...dan selalu ada kata _tetapi_...Dia adalah bosku. Dan terakhir kali aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, itu diakhiri dengan bencana.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berdua berada pada posisi yang sulit." Gumamku.

"Segalanya memang sudah menjadi sulit bagi kita berdua. Selama delapan bulan terakhir kita mencoba melawan perasaan kita masing-masing dengan berpura–pura tidak pernah terjadi apa–apa diantara kita, dan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, kita berdua sama-sama mengetahui hal itu." Dia menarik dirinya menjauh dariku, dan memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan aku tahu dia melakukan itu untuk memberiku sedikit ruang agar aku bisa memutuskan apa yang ingin aku lakukan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian menunduk untuk memandang sepatuku, menempatkan tanganku di pinggangku.

"_Kecuali kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku_, dan jika itu masalahnya maka aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Seketika itu juga aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku saat aku mendengar nada suaranya yang dingin dan aku melihat kedua matanya menyipit untuk mencoba membaca diriku. Ini dia, dia sedang memberikanku sebuah jalan keluar.

_Katakan saja kau tidak tertarik kepada dia. Tinggalkan dia Sungmin._

Tapi aku tak bisa, Aku hanya...tak bisa. Dan ini benar-benar membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku merasa sangat bingung dan rapuh.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berbisik, "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras." Dia berbisik kepadaku. _Kibum benar, berbisik memang sesuatu yang benar-benar seksi_. Pikirku, saat teringat aku dan Kibum pernah membicarakan Siwon dan dia bilang seperti itu.

"Mari kitamenghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa hari untuk salingmengenal dengan lebih dalam, dan apabila kita memutuskan bahwatidak ada _chemistry _di antara kita, itu tidak jadi masalah, kita akankembali ke urusan pekerjaan seperti sedia kala, tidak akan ada rasasakit hati." Aku tenggelam dalam pesonanya saat ia meraih pipikudan membelainya dengan buku jarinya. "Aku sangat ingin bersamadenganmu Ming, jauh dari sini."

Aku berbalik menjauhi dia dan berjalan menuju sisi lain jendelakantornya, melihat pemandangan kota dengan kilauan lampunyayang indah. Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Dua haribersama Kyuhyun, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harusmenyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin saja kami akansaling membenci esok paginya.

Ahh mungkin juga tidak.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membalikkan tubuhku. Kyuhyun berdiri disana, tangannya masih berada di saku celananya, dia terlihat sangat seksi dalam balutan setelan jasnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, matanya menatapku dengan seksama, dan aku tahu aku sudah kalah, aku tak sanggup menolak tawarannya.

"Dua jam lagi, kita akan bertemu di tempatmu." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu." Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dan aku pun menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Jika besok pagi kau tiba-tiba membenciku, Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada dirimu untuk mengantarkan aku kembali ke rumahku."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu Ming, namun jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Tapi aku juga punya satu persyaratan."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Apa itu?"

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh lari dariku. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku ingin kau membicarakannya lebih dulu denganku agar aku tidak lagi terbangun dan begitu terkejut karena suatu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Oke," Aku berbisik. "Apa aku telah melukai ego-mu yang rapuh itu dengan begitu parah?" ejekku.

"Tidak, tapi kau melukai perasaanku, dan itu sangat jarang terjadi padaku, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi."

_Oh_.

Sebelum aku bisa merespon, dia sudah berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil kuncinya, dompet dan sisa makan malam tadi, mengunci lacinya lalu menyambar tas kerjanya. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

Celana yoga, tank top, sepatu olahraga. Celana dalam ekstra, bra, celana jeans, kaos, dress. _Ya Tuhan, Sungmin, kau hanya akan pergi selama 48_ _jam, dan itu juga baru akan terjadi jika kalian tidak saling muak besok pagi_. Aku kembali memeriksa koper kecilku, kemudian aku mengambil gaun tanpa lengan baruku yang berwarna abu–abu dan _stiletto _yang berwarna merah muda, tas tangan dan aksesoris lainnya. Siapa tahu kita berdua akan pergi keluar.

Aku juga memasukkan perlengkapan mandi, perhiasan dan make up. Kemudian memasukkan iPhone milikku kedalam tas tangan Louis Vuitton pemberian kakak iparku yang sangat murah hati dan memasukkan semua barang bawaanku tadi ke dalam mobil mungil milikku yang berwarna merah.

_Ya Tuhan, aku seperti mau pindah rumah_. Bukankah aku memang mau pindah? Tentu saja, meski itu hanya selama akhir pekan ini.

Sebelum aku jadi pengecut dan berubah pikiran, aku bergegas mengunci pintu rumahku dan mulai membawa mobilku menuju ke apartemen Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah kota tak jauh dari pantai Seopjikoji. Kyuhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepadaku yang berisi alamat rumahnya, tapi aku masih ingat dimana dia tinggal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?

.

Aku memarkir mobilku di tempat parkir ekstra miliknya yang berada di lantai basement gedung apartemennya, lalu mengambil koper kecil berwarna merah muda dan tas kecil milikku, kemudian melangkah menuju elevator.

_Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup sampai rasanya ingin muntah_.

Aku hanya memandang angka di atas pintu elevator saat elevator itu mulai bergerak naik menuju ke lantai tiga puluh satu, setiap angka itu bergerak naik karena melewati satu lantai, setiap itu pula kegugupanku semakin bertambah dan membuat dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Aku tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah ide yang bagus. Namun disinilah aku berada sekarang.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menekan bel pintu apartmen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan begitu cepat, membuka pintu lebarlebar dan sedikit mundur untuk membiarkan aku masuk. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana jeans yang warnanya mulai memudar dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih.

Rambut pendeknya begitu mempesona, seakan berteriak memanggil jari-jariku untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur, karena aku juga sudah mengganti pakaianku dengan celana jeans warna biru dan kaus hitam yang sederhana yang dibungkus jaket tebal.

"Aku takut kau akan berubah pikiran." Ucapnya lirih, ia tersenyum lembut padaku, dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata coklatnya yang hangat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah berada di sini sekarang." Kyuhyun mengambil koper dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di sampingnya, menutup pintu apartmentnya dan kemudian menarik tubuhku mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahuku. Aku menempatkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, untuk beberapa saat Kami hanya berdiam diri, dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah setuju untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamaku."

Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. Ini adalah sisi yang baru kulihat dalam diri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang lembut, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Aku kemudian berpikir berapa banyak sisi lain dari dirinya yang bisa kutemui selama akhir minggu ini.

"Well, aku rasa itu karena kau begitu pandai mempengaruhiku." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, aku bisa melihat dari matanya, Kyuhyun geli mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Dia melangkah mundur dan menarik tanganku. "Mari kita mencari tempat untukmu."

Masih menggenggam tanganku, tangannya yang satu lagi menarik koper beroda milikku dan membimbingku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Di balik pintu utama apartemennya, terhampar sebuah ruangan utama yang luas dengan langit–langit yang begitu tinggi serta sebuah jendela besar dengan pemandangan kota. Lantai apartemen ini berwarna coklat kayu keemasan. Sedangkan perabot di dalam apartemennya begitu mewah dan menggoda dengan nuansa warna coklat dan hijau yang senada.

Dan dapurnya, aku rela membunuh seseorang hanya untuk mendapatkan dapur seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bisa memasak di dapur itu.

Memasak adalah kegemaranku.

Dan sungguh! Dapurnya benar-benar membuatku bergairah.

Enam kompor gas, panggangan dan oven ganda dengan laci pemanas, dua buah wastafel, begitu banyak meja dapur yang terbuat dari granit dan berwarna cerah, serta sebuah kulkas raksasa.

"Bolehkah aku memasak untukmu untuk akhir pekan ini?" tanyaku ketika kami melewati dapur.

"Kau memasak?" Dia bertanya, melihatku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Aku suka memasak." Aku tersenyum padanya "Apa kau juga memasak?"

"Ya, aku juga suka memasak, mungkin kita bisa memasak bersamasama nanti?"

"OK."

Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dariku, membimbingku keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke sebuah kamar tidur. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu indah untuk di lihat. Apalagi dalam balutan celana jeans, yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kausnya membungkus punggungnya dengan sempurna, dan juga bahunya yang tegap.

Celana jeansnya menempel sempurna di pinggulnya, begitu seksi sehingga bisa membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya meneteskan air liur.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang pria seksi dengan celana jeans dan bertelanjang kaki, namun ternyata itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

Apakah kita benar-benar akan langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur? Tidak.

Hei, apakah kau ingin minum sesuatu? Atau maukah kau menonton film bersamaku?

_Hanya, selamat datang di rumahku, kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur?_

Kyuhyun membawaku menyusuri lorong lalu menunjukkan kamar mandi tamu dan ruang kerjanya. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati kamar tidurnya dan berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong koridor. Dia membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang, aku benar-benar bingung.

"Ini adalah kamar tidur cadangan. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini selama kau tinggal di sini." Kemudian dia meletakkan koper bajuku di samping tempat tidur berukuran _queen-size _yang sangat indah.

Kepala ranjang itu terbuat dari besi yang berwarna hitam, di tempa hingga membentuk sebuah ukiran, tempat tidurnya sendiri di lapisi seprei berwarna biru dan hijau, senada dengan lukisan dengan tema laut yang tergantung di dinding.

"Aku tidak tidur di dalam kamarmu?" Tanyaku, menoleh kearahnya dan mencoba untuk memahami dirinya.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, tentu saja kau boleh tidur di dalam kamar tidurku, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan apapun sekarang ini. Aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu untuk lebih mengenalmu, dan seperti itulah yang akan terjadi. Jika kau tidur bersamaku, aku tidak akan sanggup melepaskan tanganku darimu, dan apabila akhir pekan ini tidak berisi hubungan seks, itu tidak masalah untukku."

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. "Kau tidak keberatan meski tanpa hubungan seks?"

"Itu akan membunuhku tentu saja, karena selama ini aku selalu membayangkan dirimu yang tanpa busana, lain kali harus dengan lampu menyala agar aku bisa benar-benar melihatmu, namun akan ada waktu sendiri untuk semua hal itu." Dia berjalan mendekat, mata coklatnya yang indah itu menatap mataku, dan membelai pipi ku dengan ujung jarinya saat dia sudah berada di depanku.

"Kau sangat cantik Sungminnie, aku suka rambut coklatmu yang indah dan juga mata hitam milikmu itu. Dan aku juga sangat menikmati mulutmu yang pandai berbicara itu."

_Ya ampun._

Namun kemudian sisi burukku mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Kami tidak pernah tidur bersama lagi sejak musim panas lalu, dan aku tahu hanya dengan melihatnya, dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun untuk tidur dengannya, ia hanya tinggal memilih.

Kyuhyun membimbingku keluar dari kamar tidur kembali ke ruang utama.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Yeah, segelas air." Aku harus tetap tenang agar aku bisa mengerti semua hal yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Tanpa seks? Dengan Kyuhyun? kalau begitu untuk apa aku berada di sini? _Oh! Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan itu Sungmin! _

"Aku punya pertanyaan." Kyuhyun menyeberangi ruang keluarga dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan bir dari dalam kulkas kemudian berjalan kembali kearahku.

"Katakan." Dia memberikan aku segelas air, lalu kami berdua duduk di sofa mewahnya yang berwarna coklat terang. Aku melepaskan alas kakiku kemudian menaikkan kedua kakiku ke atas dan duduk bersila. Mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganku, mengapa aku harus menginap di sini? kita bisa bertemu di siang hari." Mata coklatnya yang indah berubah menjadi begitu dingin, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak ingin melakukan seks denganmu. Aku mengatakan semua itu terserah padamu. Aku menginginkanmu berada disini selama 48 jam penuh. Kali ini, tolong jangan lari dariku."

Ia membuka kaleng birnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan nyalang.

_Oke_.

"Apakah ada lagi pertanyaan yang lain?" kali ini ia bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada satu. Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sejak terakhir kali kau bersamaku di musim panas itu?"

.

.

**_Stiletto _**_adalah sebuah sepatu hak tinggi, haknya sangat panjang dan ramping, biasanya digunakan oleh wanita, nama ini diambil dari pisau stiletto (1930)._

**_Baby Shower_**_ adalah sebuah pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan kedatangan bayi yang akan segera tiba dengan cara memberikan hadiah kepada orang tua mereka._

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE**

**.**

**Halooooooo…**

**Gimana lanjutannya? Panjanggg kan? Ini dua chapter loh harusnya :3 tpi gpp ya, disatuin, soalnya novelnya ada 36 Bab, jdi seterusnya bkal di satuin 2bab ({})**

**Pada bingung ya sama bahasanya? Maklum ya itu kan remake dari novel terjemah.**

**Wahh, responya banyak, makasihh yaa ^^ Maaf loh masih banyaaaaakkkk typos..**

**Mau bales review nih..**

.

**Q** : **ff Kiss x Siss-nya ko ga dilanjut?**

**A** : ininih beberpa di review, ff kissxsiss bukan ff aku..tuh ffnya si Dindon. Minta lanjutnya sama dia aja gih.

**Q** : **ga bisa dibikin yaoi ya?**

**A** : maaf /.\ udah nanggung jadi GS

**Q** : **Bahasanya agak gimana gituu?**

**A** : maklum ya, ini remake dri novel terjemah soalnya.

**Q** : **Kyuhyun di tindik?!**

**A** : segelintir review kaya gini nih, pda ga nyangka Kyuhyun di tindik 'disitu' hehehe, dinovelnya emang gtu ko, asing sih buat kita, krena ini terjemah novel barat, pasti dibarat hal2 yg kya gtu g terlalu aneh.

**Q** : **SUlit bayangin Kyuhyun rambut panjang?**

**A** : sama, aku jga sulitt sekali. Tapi disini udh pendek ya rambutnya, pdhal di novelnya engga, biar reader gmpang bayanginnya ^^

**Q** : **warna rambut sungmin itu coklat apa pirang?**

**A** : okeyy, itu typo ya sayang #maludehgw rmbut sungminnya coklat ya..

**Q** : **takut author hiatus**

**A** : aku baru diffn #barunongolmaksudnya.. jadi mau memuaskan readr dulu deh, sama ini ff, klau responnya baik pasti dilanjut, kalau ngga… yah, pikir2 lagi aja :D

**Q** : **kayanya masih ada ff yang on going tuh**

**A** : aigoo, nagihnya pada ke aku ya, yg on going bkn ff aku, tuh ff si dindon! #jitakdindon

**Q **: **apakah Sungmin berhasil menghindari Kyu?**

**A** : Hmmm, berhasil ga?

.

**Wokehh.. segitu aja ya citcat-nya.. kalau ada pertanyaan atau masukan, silahkan review ya ditunggu loh..**

**Oh iya.. ini ff mungkin update seminggu sekali, ga kecepetankan ya? (readrs : KECEPETANNNN!)**

**Oh oke, kalau gtu bulan depan aja ya next chapnya .. (tiba2 digebukin readrs)**

**.**

**Salam hangat, peluk dan cinta..**

**~Moon~**


	3. Chapter 2

"Apakah ada lagi pertanyaan yang lain?" kali ini ia bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada satu. Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sejak terakhir kali kau bersamaku di musim panas itu?"

.

.

**Sebuah FF Remake dari Novel yang berjudul FIGHT WITH ME Karya KRISTEN PROBY**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Isi cerita keseluruhan milik Kristen Proby, hanya Cast yang dirubah dan ada sedikit pengurangan juga penambahan dalam alurnya untuk kepentingan. KyuMin milik bersama.**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, Rate M , Typo(s), Don't Bashing, Don't be SiDers, yang ga suka scane NC yang bener-bener bikin panas dingin mending ga usah baca, DLDR!**

**.**

**Genre : Young, Adult, Romance, Erotika**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Other Cast**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**A/N : buat info aja, ini kan sistemnya(?) musim bukan tanggal, mungkin ada nyelip2 dikit sih tanggal mah. Klau di korea MUSIM PANAS itu bulan Juni-Agustus, MUSIM GUGUR Sept-Nov, MUSIM DINGIN Nov-Feb, MUSIM SEMI Maret-Mei. Ini penting loh, takutnya ada yang nanya2 karena bingung :D**

.

**.**

_Sialan! Kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku?_

Tentu saja karena aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, dan dia kelihatan marah. "Sungmin, jika kau memperhatikan aku selama setahun belakangan ini, kau akan mengetahui bahwa aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita lain, baik itu untuk bercinta ataupun hal yang lain, kecuali denganmu."

Oh. Benarkah?

Dia menggulung lengan baju yang dia kenakan sampai setinggi sikunya, kemudian dengan tampang frustasi dia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, mataku langsung tertuju ke lengan kanannya.

"Apa ini?" Aku mendekat agar bisa melihat dengan jelas dan tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, jariku meluncur ke lengannya itu.

"Sebuah tato." Dia tersenyum, dan aku membalas senyumannya.

"Apakah tato ini ada disepanjang lenganmu?"

"Ya, ini menutupi seluruh lenganku."

Ya Tuhan, tato itu sangat seksi. Bentuknya seperti _tribal_, dibentuk melingkar mengelilingi semua permukaan kulit lengan bagian bawah, mulai dari bagian atas pergelangan tangannya kemudian naik terus ke atas hingga menghilang ke dalam bajunya.

"Jadi, Bosku yang terlihat seperti orang membosankan dengan setelan jasnya, ternyata mempunyai tato tribal dan tindikan di organ intimnya?" Aku bertanya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan meminum kembali birnya. "Yup, dan seingatku kau tidak keberatan dengan tindikan itu." Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu saja dia telah membuatku terbakar oleh gairah. _Tidak. Aku_ _sama sekali tak keberatan._

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan." aku menyeringai. "Aku hanya terkejut. Sudah berapa lama kau memiliki tato itu?"

Aku menyentuh lengannya lagi dengan jariku, tapi Kyuhyun menarik tanganku ke atas dan menciumnya, lalu ia menautkan jarinya kepada jariku dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Sejak usia 20 tahun."

"Apa kau dulu seorang _bad boy_?" tanyaku, menggoda dia.

"Oh, aku rasa sampai sekarang aku masih seorang bad boy, tapi sekarang ini aku sedang mengambil liburan panjang." Dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuat hatiku meleleh.

"Kau jarang tersenyum."

"Oh ya?"

"Ne, kau jarang tersenyum, padahal kau memiliki senyuman yang manis."

"Gomawo. Hey, kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?"

"Tentu saja, ceritakan padaku."

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, ada percikan kekonyolan ala _bad boy _di mata coklatnya yang seksi itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya yang menawan keatas kursi kotak kecil yang ada di hadapannya, ia meluruskan kakinya, menempatkan kaki satu diatas kaki lainnya, menyilangkan keduanya pada bagian engkel.

"Aku melakukan oprasi pada kedua mataku."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena sesuatu terjadi dimasa lalu."

"Apa karena kau jelek lalu kau melakukan oprasi?" Hampir semua orang yang menganggap dirinya jelek yang melakukan oprasi seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa, dan itu membuatku semakin bingung.

"Bukan, aku dulu suka bertarung."

"Bertarung dengan siapa?"

"Dengan siapapun yang mendaftarkan diri mereka."

"Oke, aku tidak mengerti." Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Aku dulu seorang petarung di UBJ, Minnie. Dan kedua mataku menjadi korban." dia tersenyum, nampak puas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau dulu melakukan _MMA_?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tahu tentang _Mixed Martial Art_?" Dia nampak sangat terkejut, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya terangkat hingga hampir menyentuh ujung rambutnya.

"Kyu, aku mempunyai empat saudara laki-laki dan seorang Appa. Mereka tidak hanya mengajariku bagaimana caranya melindungi diriku, mereka juga memaksaku untuk duduk bersama mereka dan menonton acara yang berisi omong kosong tentang pria atau bermain XBox. Dan mereka benar-benar kecewa karena akhirnya aku menyukai warna pink dan menggunakan make up."

"Jadi, kau juga seorang anak yang badung, nona Lee?"

"Yup, tuan Cho."

"Mau membuktikannya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, dia tampak begitu senang dan aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Siapa yang menyangka duduk dan mengobrol bersamanya bisa begitu menyenangkan.

Dan siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata kami juga memiliki banyak kesamaan?

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku ingin kau pergi ke gym bersamaku besok pagi."

"Aku tidak tahu." aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku takut akan melukai wajahmu yang tampan itu."

"Kau berpikir kalau wajahku ini tampan?" Kyuhyun mencium jariku, satu demi satu, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipiku.

"Kau tahu wajahmu memang tampan."

"Aku tahu wajahmu memang cantik." Dia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Ah, Ini hanyalah sebuah wajah," jawabku begitu saja.

Aku selalu menerima banyak pujian karena wajahku dan bentuk tubuhku, tapi ini adalah karena faktor genetika.

Matanya menyipit, menatapku dengan seksama, garis mulutnya mengeras, menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Ming, kau memang memiliki wajah yang cantik, namun kecantikan itu juga tercermin dari apa yang ada di dalam dirimu."

Aku terkesiap dan mataku melebar. Aku rasa inilah sebabnya aku begitu terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Dia benar-benar telah meruntuhkan pertahananku.

"Well, bukankah kau seorang perayu ulung?" tanyaku, putus asa untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Jika kau pikir kau bisa membawaku ikut serta, tentu saja aku akan ikut."

"Apa kau membawa pakaian untuk berolahraga?"

"Yup."

"Bagus."

"Jadi…" aku melihat ke sekeliling apartemennya yang indah, "Apa kau mendekorasi apartemenmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, aku suka tawanya, membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Tidak."

"Oh, Tapi ini sangat mencerminkan dirimu."

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" dahinya berkerut dan melihat sekeliling apartemennya yang indah.

"Yeah, dekorasinya begitu maskulin, tapi begitu mengundang dan sangat nyaman, dan dapur itu luar biasa seksi."

"Seksi, cocok dengan diriku, benar kan?" Dia bertanya dan mencium jari-jariku sekali lagi, mengirimkan getaran hingga ke tulang punggungku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kau punya waktu untuk membuktikannya."

"Baiklah, omong-omong mengenai dapurku yang seksi," Kyuhyun berdiri dengan anggun dari sofa dan menarikku untuk berdiri.

"Apakah kau ingin menikmati makanan penutup?"

"Makanan penutup?" dengan pelan aku mengulang perkataannya.

Memandang cara Kyuhyun berjalan benar-benar membuatku gila. Ia begitu mempesona, sangat jelas bahwa dia benar-benar menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat apa yang biasa dia lakukan di gym besok.

"Aku punya _chocolate cheesecake_." Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Itu makanan favoritku."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena kau selalu memesan itu sebagai makanan penutup di setiap makan malam yang pernah kita adakan dengan kolega bisnis kita."

Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di meja bar, dan mengeluarkan makanan itu dari dalam kulkas. _Jadi dia memperhatikan apa yang aku pesan pada saat makan_ _malam?_

"Jadi, malam ini aku memang mudah di tebak, benar kan?" Aku tersenyum padanya, melihat bentuk tubuhnya pada saat dia bergerak, sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak, kau begitu susah untuk ditebak, Ming, tapi aku tetap berharap, dan aku juga bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi."

Dia memotong cake itu dan mengambil dua buah piring putih kecil dari sebuah lemari cantik yang berwarna mahogani gelap. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku dan kami berdua sama-sama menikmati cake kami.

"Oh Tuhan, ini sangat lezat." aku menjilat garpuku dan menutup mataku menikmati cake yang ada di dalam mulutku, ketika aku hendak mengambil irisan cake yang kedua, aku menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau sangat seksi." Matanya seperti terbakar oleh gairah, dan badanku mulai gemetar karena tatapan matanya yang panas membara itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai coklat," gumamku "Tidak ada coklat yang bisa lolos dariku, ini adalah sifat jelek yang kumiliki. Namun aku tidak terlalu suka minuman keras atau junk food kecuali Wine. Dan apabila kau tidak menyembunyikan cake itu, aku pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya sebelum besok pagi."

"Aku tak keberatan asalkan aku bisa melihat dirimu saat kau memakan itu."

Aku tertawa, dan kembali menikmati cake milikku, Kyuhyun mulai memakan bagiannya sendiri. Dia mengangguk, menyatakan sebuah persetujuan, bahwa cake itu memang lezat, dan dia menjilat bibirnya.

_Oh Tuhan, bibir itu_. Kyuhyun begitu ahli menggunakan bibir yang dia miliki.

"Benarkah aku sedang duduk di dapurmu dan memakan chocolate chessecake?" Aku bertanya, masih tidak bisa mempercayai keberadaanku saat ini. "Jika besok pagi ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa malam ini aku berada di tempatmu, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka untuk pergi mencari pertolongan medis."

"Apakah kau begitu sulit menerima ini semua?" dia bertanya, suaranya terdengar begitu terluka.

_Oh tidak_! Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaannya!

"Bukan seperti itu, semua ini terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak pernah berani mengharapkan hal ini."

"Aku senang kau berada di sini." dia menunduk menatap piringnya, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan membara.

"Aku juga," aku menjawabnya dan menghabiskan cake milikku.

"Berikan aku chessecake seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan pergi untuk selamanya." Aku tertawa dan membawa piring kotorku ke tempat cuci piring, membilasnya lalu meletakkannya di mesin pencuci piring. Kyuhyun mengikuti diriku dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan piringnya, kemudian dia berdiri bersandar pada meja dapur, sambil memandangku.

"Mulai sekarang kulkasku akan aku isi penuh dengan chocolate chessecake." Ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku, dan perlahan namun pasti tubuhku mulai merasa panas saat mendengar kata-katanya yang manis itu.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati." Sindirku, kemudian aku berjalan kearahnya, melompat naik ke atas meja dapur, dan menggoyang-goyang kakiku yang tergantung sambil memandangnya. Ya Tuhan dia adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk dilihat. Aku suka melihat rambutnya yang indah itu dan tentu saja aku ingin melihat tatonya dengan lebih jelas.

Aku penasaran, apa dia masih punya tato yang lain?

Aku menjilat bibirku saat membayangkan tubuhnya yang seksi, menikmati tubuhnya di bawah cahaya lampu. Ya, aku tahu dengan pasti di mana aku akan tidur malam ini, dan itu jelas bukan di kamar cadangan.

"Itu adalah janji yang bisa aku tepati sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku seperti saat terakhir kali kita bersama." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya.

"Bicara mengenai hal itu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu?"

_Oh ini dia, kami akan membicarakannya sekarang._

"Aku tidak bisa menghadapi pagi berikutnya yang penuh dengan penyesalan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat itu kau bilang padaku kau ingin berbicara padaku keesokan harinya, tentu saja waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa kau akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'ini adalah karena kesepakatan bersama dan hanya akan terjadi satu kali saja', dan jujur, saat itu aku berpikir aku telah menyelamatkan kita berdua dari sebuah pembicaraan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan." Aku menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mataku, rasa malu kembali menyerangku.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Ming."

Mataku menatap matanya, tanganku mencengkram pinggiran meja dapur. "Bukan itu?"

"Bukan." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya dan kemudian mengumpat sebelum melanjutkan "Ketika aku bangun dan kau sudah tidak ada, itu membuatku sangat marah. Kau bahkan tak mau bicara kepadaku selama berhari-hari. Ketika kau mengajak aku keluar bersama teman-temanmu itu, aku kira kita akan menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu. Kau kembali bersikap profesional dan dingin. Aku tahu kau telah mengirimkan sinyal kepadaku yang memiliki sebuah arti bahwa kau tidak tertarik, tapi aku tak bisa berada jauh dari dirimu."

"Kyu, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Aku telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Aku juga sangat menikmati bekerja bersama denganmu. Kau sangat hebat dalam melakukan pekerjaanmu, dan aku belajar banyak darimu. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan karirku hanya karena bosku adalah seorang pria yang menggairahkan dan aku tertarik kepada dia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan dengan frustasi ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Jika kita bertemu di luar jam kantor, itu bukan urusan siapapun."

"Tapi jika ada orang yang melihat kita, itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi kita berdua."

"Aku punya pengacara yang handal, Min."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk melihat kakiku yang berayun di bawah. Aku menginginkan dia, dan merupakan sebuah keajaiban karena ternyata Kyuhyun menginginkan diriku juga. Bisakah kami berdua memperjuangkan ini, melakukan apapun, dan tetap menjaga agar hubungan pribadi kami tidak tercampur dengan urusan pekerjaan?

"Hey." Dia berbisik, melangkah dari tempat dia berdiri dan menuju ke hadapanku dan kemudian menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua pahaku. Kyuhyun memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Dia sangat tinggi, walaupun aku sedang duduk di meja ini, aku hanya lebih tinggi darinya beberapa inci. "Jangan terlalu khawatir akan hal ini, sayang. Ini pasti akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan."

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, lalu membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan bulan ini aku merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutan dari semua ini.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan menggesekan bibirku di bibirnya, dengan lembut menggigit tepian mulutnya mengecup bibirnya. Aku membungkuk lebih jauh dan membenamkan hidungku di lehernya dan bernapas sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang bersih dan maskulin, menyingkirkan teoriku yang mengatakan bahwa karir adalah hal yang terpenting di dalam hidupku, dan aku menyerah.

"Aku akan tidur bersamamu malam ini." Aku berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dia berbisik untuk membalas kalimatku.

.

Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, memegang kedua pantatku dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatku dengan kedua lengannya. Kuangkat kedua kakiku untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, kedua lenganku merangkul lehernya dan berpegangan dengan erat di sana.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu. Sekarang!" Ini bukan sebuah permintaan. Bibirnya menjelajahi mulutku, mencari-cari, membuatku semakin merasa hangat. Kubenamkam jari-jariku ke dalam rambutnya yang indah saat dia membawaku menyusuri apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Nyalakan lampunya," Aku bergumam di dekat telinganya dan dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja," Dia menekan saklar di dinding. Sekarang aku bias melihat kamar tidurnya dengan jelas, sederhana namun tampak luar biasa. Dinding kamarnya berwarna biru, sprei linen putih, dan perabotan rumah berwarna putih. Terkesan maskulin, bersih dan elegan.

Semua mencerminkan Kyuhyun. Dia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dengan tetap menahanku di dalam pelukannya. Aku suka melihat betapa kuatnya Kyuhyun. Aku menyandarkan tanganku di lengannya, terhanyut oleh otot-ototnya yang bergerak lentur ketika dia membaringkanku di sprei linen yang terasa dingin. Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuhku dan menghimpit diriku, kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi bahuku untuk menahan tubuhnya, pinggulnya bergerak untuk membuaiku sementara mulutnya yang hebat itu bermain-main di bibirku.

_Sialan dia begitu lihai mencium!_

Tanganku bergerak menelusuri punggungnya dan menarik ke atas kaos yang dia kenakan. Aku menginginkan dia telanjang. Sekarang.

Dia duduk tegak dan melepas kaos itu melewati kepalanya. Aku terengah-engah ketika duduk dan bersandar pada satu siku. Gambar tato yang ada pada lengan kanannya tidak hanya berhenti di bahunya tapi melintang sampai bagian dada kanannya.

Dengan jari gemetar aku menelusuri gambar tato dengan desain tribal itu mulai dari dadanya, berputar pada putingnya, naik ke atas bahunya dan turun menuju lengannya.

"Cantik sekali," bisikku seraya menatap mata coklatnya yang membuatku meleleh. Dia menatapku dengan perlahan, sambil tersenyum tipis, ketika jariku menjelajahi tato yang ada pada dirinya.

Aku akan menjelajahinya dengan mulutku sebelum malam ini berakhir.

"Lepaskan celanamu," Aku berbisik seraya menatap kembali matanya.

"Aku lebih ingin melihatmu telanjang," Dia menyelipkan rambutku ke balik telingaku.

"Oh, percayalah padaku. Kau akan segera melihatnya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sedang berburu harta karun. Ini lebih menyenangkan sekarang karena lampu dinyalakan," Aku meneruskan kegiatanku menelusuri tatonya yang indah dengan ujung jariku.

Dia menciumku dengan cepat, bergairah, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan melepas celana boxer-nya, dan seketika itu pula aku mendapati spesimen lelaki terbaik yang pernah ada dihadapanku.

Aku merasa takjub ketika aku memandangi secara keseluruhan tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna. Seluruh kulitnya berwarna putih dan ototnya begitu kencang, dan saat ini nafasnya begitu cepat.

Dan kemudian mataku terfokus pada ereksinya yang mengesankan – _astaga, apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku _– dan aku terkesiap saat melihat palang logam perak yang ada pada ujung kejantanannya. Itu terlihat lebih besar daripada yang seharusnya, aku bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana proses yang dilakukan hingga benda itu bisa berada disana.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terlalu banyak mengenakan pakaian, aku bangkit untuk duduk lalu melepas kaosku keluar dari kepalaku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana, di sisi tempat tidur dan menatapku dengan penuh gairah. Aku berbaring kembali, menarik keluar celana jeans yang kukenakan dan menendangnya ke lantai bersama dengan baju kami. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dengan hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna pink, aku tersenyum dan menggodanya dengan gerakan "datanglah kemari" dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ya Tuhan, Ming, kau sangat cantik," Suaranya terdengar serak dipenuhi oleh gairah. Aku sudah ratusan kali mendengar pujian seperti itu dari laki-laki lain, teman, fotografer, tapi kata-kata mereka itu tidak lagi bisa memberikan pengaruh apapun pada diriku lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau akan bergabung denganku atau tidak?"

"Kau adalah seorang yang suka menuntut ya? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu mengenai yang satu itu," Dia tersenyum nakal sambil merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya berada diatas tubuhku dan mulai menciumku dengan perlahan dan lembut. Dia tidak sekedar menciumku saja, tapi dia bercinta denganku dengan menggunakan mulutnya. Dan...Oh Tuhan, ciumannya itu menyebabkan munculnya aliran listrik di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku mengangkat kaki kiriku melingkari pinggangnya dan dia meraih pantatku ketika kejantanannya menyentuh bagian kewanitaanku yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam, sentuhan itu seperti mengirimkan percikan api hingga menembus tulang belakangku.

"Ya Tuhan Kyu," Aku berbisik, mengelus punggungnya dengan jariku. Pinggul kami saling bergerak dengan irama yang indah diantara deru napas kami yang memburu.

"Sayang, aku bisa merasakan seberapa basahnya dirimu dari luar celana dalammu," Dia mencium rahangku, bergerak ke arah leherku dan akhirnya berhenti untuk menghisap daun telingaku.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisikku padanya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku juga menginginkanmu." Dia menarik tali pengikat bra milikku dan melepaskannya, membuat payudaraku terbebas.

Mulutnya terasa nikmat mengulum lembut salah satu payudaraku dan jari tangannya bermain-main dengan payudara yang satunya lagi. Kejantanannya berulangkali menggosok klitorisku dari luar celana dalamku yang masih kukenakan. Aku merasa tidak dapat lagi mengendalikan diriku.

"Oh Kyu, Kau akan membuatku datang."

"Itu yang kuharapkan. Datanglah untukku, Cantik," Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi, dan bibirnya melumat putingku yang lain, dan aku merasa dorongan yang begitu luar biasa yang bias membuat diriku hancur, menjerit keras saat tubuhku mulai terasa bergetar.

Saat nafasku mulai tenang, dan aku bisa membuka mataku lagi, aku melihat Kyuhyun masih berada di atasku, sikunya bersandar di ranjang di dekat kepalaku. Dia mengembalikan rambut yang menutupi wajahku ke tempat yang seharusnya, sinar matanya hangat dan kelihatan bahagia.

"Apa kau memakai alat pengontrol kehamilan?" Dia bertanya. _Oh, ini bisa saja membuat perasaan yang ada saat ini lenyap._

"Ya." Bisikku.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kondom saat bersama denganmu, Sayang. Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi aku bersumpah belum pernah ada seorangpun wanita setelah aku bersama denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya itu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingin bersama dia. Hanya dengan dirinya. Dan aku mempercayainya dia sepenuhnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang baru, tapi kami sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dan aku sangat menghormatinya. "Aku juga tidak."

"Benarkah?" matanya terbelalak seakan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, tidak ada satupun pria. Apa kau berpikir ada pria lain?"

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan...Kau begitu menakjubkan...Syukurlah."

Aku mendorongnya sehingga terbaring di tempat tidur dan duduk diatasnya. Dia meraih kebawah dan merobek-dalam arti sebenarnya— celana dalamku menjadi dua dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka menghalangi jalanku." Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku mengangkat pinggulku dan berpegangan pada dirinya sambil perlahan-lahan membimbing kejantanannya masuk ke dalam diriku.

_Oh Tuhan._

Aku perlu mencium siapapun yang telah menciptakan Apadravya.

Rasanya begitu luar biasa, merasakan kedua bola kecil itu memijat dinding kewanitaan milikku.

"Brengsek, kau begitu sempit." Rahang Kyuhyun menggertak, tangannya menangkup pantatku dan aku bersandar padanya, menciumnya, mendekatkan keningku ke bahunya.

Perlahan aku mulai bergerak naik dan turun, dan sensasi yang muncul terasa...begitu nikmat.

"Oh, Kyu," aku berbisik di dekat mulutnya.

"Ya, sayang." dia membalas bisikanku, dan aku mulai menaikinya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dia menaikkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang berlawanan, mengangkatku naik turun dan membuatku hanyut bersamanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, merasa melayang ke surga saat merasakan Kyuhyun yang ada didalam diriku, dan aku merasakan tubuhku mulai menegang, kakiku mulai gemetar, dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba duduk dan mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggangku, mulutnya berada di sekitar putingku, dan akhirnya membuatku lepas kendali.

Dia mencengkeram erat pinggulku, menarikku mendekat kepadanya, keras, dan akhirnya sambil meneriakkan namaku, dia mendapatkan kepuasannya sendiri di dalam diriku.

Nafas kami terdengar memburu saat aku beristirahat di pangkuannya, dia masih berada di dalam diriku. Aku membelai lembut rambutnya, tersenyum dan bersandar pada dirinya.

"Well, tadi itu...wow."

Dia terkekeh sambil membelai punggungku, membelai dari tengkuk hingga pantatku. "Itu tadi benar-benar wow. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmmm."

"Apa itu berarti ya?"

"Hmmmm."

Dia tertawa dan menurunkan aku kemudian membaringkanku di tempat tidur. Dia mematikan salah satu lampu yang ada di kamar itu, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami dan memeluk erat diriku. Aku berbaring dengan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya dan jari-jari tanganku mulai menelusuri tatonya sekali lagi.

"Kau sama sekali tak memiliki tato?"

"Tidak, aku alergi dengan jarum."

"Hah?" Dia mendorongku ke belakang agar bisa melihat wajahku dan aku nyengir menatapnya.

"Aku takut setengah mati dengan jarum. Kibum harus membuatku mabuk terlebih dulu hanya untuk menindik telingaku saat kami masih kuliah. Jadi jika kau lebih suka pada gadis dengan tato, aku jelas tak masuk kriteria itu."

Dia tergelak dan mencium keningku. "Kau gadis pilihanku, dengan atau tanpa tato."

"Tatomu sangat cantik." bisikku.

"Terima kasih. Apa kau ingin lampunya dimatikan agar bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Aku suka jika lampunya tetap menyala, dan aku bias memandangimu," aku menjawab malu-malu.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Dia memeluk diriku dengan erat dan aku menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi dan aku masih terjaga.

Kyuhyun tidur dengan damai menghadap ke samping. Lampu di sudut kamar masih menyala dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memperhatikan dia. Wajahnya terlihat begitu santai, bulu matanya yang lentik. Dia begitu tampan. Dan aku begitu gelisah sehingga tidak bisa tidur.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur, keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju ke kamar cadangan dimana aku meninggalkan tas dan koperku disana.

Aku mengambil piyama, meraih iPad dan iPhone dari dalam tas kecil milikku dan pergi menuju ke dapur.

Aku memakan sepotong chocolate cheesecake dan kemudian memeriksa iPhone milikku. Tak ada pesan. Bagus. Aku menyalakan iPad dan duduk di kursi dapur sambil menikmati hal ternikmat kedua di dunia ini, yang berada di peringkat satu tentu saja adalah Kyuhyun yang seksi.

Tiba-tiba iPhone-ku berbunyi, sebuah pesan dari Kibum. Jam 2 dini hari?

_Tak bisa tidur. Sangat tidak nyaman! Apa kau terjaga?_

Aku tersenyum dan menelponnya. Aku sangat merindukan dia sejak dia pergi dari rumah kami dan pindah ke rumah Siwon untuk tinggal disana, rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari rumah kami. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah jarang sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Jadi kau masih belum tidur?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Ya, tak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" Aku menggigit kue itu sekali lagi.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bayi ini membuatku susah bernafas akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia pikir kandung kemihku ini seperti sebuah trampoline." Aku bisa mendengar ada nada gembira dalam suaranya dan aku tergelak.

"Aku tak sabar untuk bisa melihat dia, Bummie."

"Aku juga. Kurang beberapa minggu lagi, apa kau bisa mempercayai itu?"

"Tidak, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Apa kau bersemangat untuk acara baby shower yang diadakan minggu depan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan seluruh anggota keluarga, tapi kau tahu aku tak suka ketika kalian semua harus mengeluarkan uang untukku, Min. Kami tidak perlu hadiah apapun, kau tahu itu."

Aku memutar mataku. Aku tak akan pernah menang jika berargumen dengannya. Dia bisa membuatku gila. "Kami mencintaimu, Siwon dan bayi perempuan kalian yang berharga itu. Kami ingin memanjakannya. Jadi diam sajalah dan cukup ucapkan terima kasih."

"Jangan pura-pura baik," jawabnya, membuatku tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku mau mengakui sesuatu." Aku merasa harus bercerita padanya. Dia sahabatku.

"Apa?"

"Aku berada di apartemen Kyuhyun."

"Apa?" dia menjerit.

Aku menjelaskan mengenai email dari Kyuhyun siang ini dan makan malam di kantornya dan bagaimana kami bisa berakhir disini. Hanya ada keheningan di telepon dan aku rasa sambungan kami terputus.

"Bummie?"

"Aku masih di sini. Sialan, Min, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu itu tapi aku menyukainya, Kibum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi jujur, aku lelah berpura-pura tidak tertarik kepada dia. Ini pasti akan berhasil." Aku menggigit bibir dan mendorong menjauh kue yang masih tersisa.

"Aku harap itu berjalan sesuai harapanmu, sayang. Hanya saja, berhati-hatilah. Ini akan menjadi sebuah bencana apabila tidak berhasil."

"Percayalah kepadaku," Aku merespon, "Aku juga menyadari itu."

Kudengar suara Siwon di latar belakang telepon dan KIbum merespon suara Siwon tadi, "Aku baik-baik saja, Cintaku, hanya tak bisa tidur. Min, kutelepon kau akhir pekan ini. Siwon sudah bangun."

"Bagus, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar suara kalian berdua sedang bermesraan dari teleponku." Aku memutar mataku dan menghembuskan nafas. "Aku menyayangimu, Kibum."

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Selamat malam."

Aku menaruh iPhone-ku dan meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku untuk beristirahat. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku memang sudah lelah berpura-pura. Aku bukanlah seorang yang hebat. Tapi aku akan terus bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa diantara Kyuhyun dan aku di tempat kerja kami. Bisakah aku melakukan hal itu?

Apa aku punya pilihan?

"Lee Sungmin! Brengsek, Lee Sungmin!"

.

Jantungku seakan melompat keluar melalui tenggorokanku saat aku mendengar teriakan panik Kyuhyun dari kamar tidurnya. Aku mendengarnya melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian terjatuh saat dia berlari menuju ke ruangan utama. Dia mendadak berhenti ketika melihatku beranjak dari kursi yang aku duduki tadi, matanya menatap nyalang dengan napas terengah-engah dan masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Dia meletakkan tangannya pada pinggulnya yang telanjang dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku pikir kau pergi," gumamnya.

Sialan.

"Aku disini, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Aku mendekat padanya, memeluknya erat, menautkan jari-jariku di balik punggungnya dan menyandarkan pipiku ke dadanya. "Aku pikir tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika aku bangun sebentar." Kurasakan bibirnya mencium rambutku dan kudengar ia berbisik, "Kau tidak mengetahuinya kan?" tapi ketika aku bersandar kembali dan menatap kedalam mata coklatnya, dia terlihat tenang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku makan cheesecake dan ngobrol sebentar dengan Kibum, dia bercerita kalau bayinya sangat aktif seakan-akan mau mencoba membunuhnya." Tanganku bergerak naik turun disepanjang lengannya yang kekar, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Uhm, mencoba membunuhnya hah?" dia mengangkat alisnya keatas dan aku lega saat melihat selera humor yang ada di matanya.

"Dia sekarang sedang hamil empat puluh tujuh bulan. Dia susah bernafas, susah berbaring dan harus buang air kecil setiap tiga menit. Dia tadi mengirim sms dan bertanya apakah aku belum tidur, karena itulah aku menelponnya." Aku bersandar dan mencium tulang dadanya dan dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Situasi ini, saat berada bersama dirinya seperti ini, terasa sangat indah.

"Empat puluh tujuh bulan?" Dia bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia merasa telah hamil selamanya," aku membela diri. "Aku merindukannya, Aku jarang bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini." Kataku sambil memandang dia.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya akhir pekan nanti."

"Ya, itu akan menyenangkan. Dan sepertinya minggu depan nanti aku harus siaga 24 jam sehari selama seminggu penuh hanya untuk menerima telepon." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sambil merapikan rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

"Karena Aku harus ada saat bayinya lahir. Seseorang harus ada disana untuk menenangkan Siwon. Pria yang malang." Aku sedikit melompat dan bertepuk tangan, menyeringai. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba."

"Bagaimana jika dia membutuhkan I.V.?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, kau jahat sekali. Padahal aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu jahat."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuatku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Aku akan meninggalkan ruang kerjaku apabila aku memang seperti itu, gadis pintar. Jadi ini adalah pemberitahuan resmi dari diriku, mengenai pekerjaan, aku mungkin akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku dengan memberikan pemberitahuan singkat kalau aku mendapatkan 'panggilan seperti itu'."

"Tidak jadi masalah, jika aku tak ada di tempat, cukup kau beritahu Nyonya Kim supaya dia bisa menyampaikan pesanmu kepadaku."

"Oke, terima kasih," Aku mencium kembali tulang dadanya, melingkarkan lenganku pada pinggangnya yang ramping dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bos yang benar-benar baik."

"Aku suka kau menganggapku seperti itu," katanya dengan suara datar, membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyaku, sembari menyentuh dadanya dengan hidungku.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi tempat tidurku terasa dingin saat aku bangun tadi dan kau tidak berada di sisiku." Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jarijarinya.

_Rasanya begitu nikmat._

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bias tidur jadi aku turun dari tempat tidur. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Kyu." Aku menatap matanya yang indah, melihat wajah tampan dengan rambut yang terlihat berantakan usai bercinta, janggutnya yang mulai tumbuh.

_Brengsek, dia begitu tampan._

"Oke terima kasih." Dia membungkuk, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, membelai wajahku dan menciumku dengan lembut. Dia menggigit sudut bibirku sebelum menerobos masuk dan menciumku dengan perlahan, mendalam dan lama, seakan hidupnya hanya bergantung pada diriku, seolah-olah dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini.

"Ayo kita kembali ke tempat tidur, sayang, aku ingin bercinta sekali lagi denganmu."

Dia mengangkatku tanpa usaha yang keras dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menuju ke dalam kamar tidurnya, sembari terus menciumku dengan lembut. Dia membaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhku dengannya tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan perlahan, membawaku bercinta dengannya sekali lagi dan membuatku terhanyut bersama dirinya.

.

.

Aku mencium aroma kopi. Dan juga bulgogi. Apa Kibum sedang memasak? Apakah ini sebuah kejutan untukku? Aku berguling ke samping dan meregangkan diri. Kemudian aku membuka mataku dan mengerutkan dahiku.

Ini bukan kamar tidurku.

Lalu aku ingat. Email, makan malam, datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, cheesecake, seks..._Oh, seks itu._

Aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku dan sedikit meringis kesakitan. Bagian bawahku sedikit nyeri, tapi itulah yang memang akan terjadi. Hampir setahun ini aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks, dan Kyu... oh, Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkannya. Aku memakai piyama yang kupakai kemarin malam, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memasak dan aku berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Dia mengenakan celana piyama yang tergantung di bawah pinggulnya dan bertelanjang dada, rambutnya disisir kebelakang. Tatonya adalah sebuah pengalih perhatian, memberikan kesan bad boy yang tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Siapa yang pernah mengira dibalik setelan bergaya konservatif yang biasa dia kenakan ternyata aku bias mendapati sosok seorang pria bertato, seorang petarung yang bertindik?

Brengsek, dia terlihat begitu seksi.

Dia bergerak di dapurnya yang seksi itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memasak untukku, selain mamaku saat aku masih kecil, atau Siwon saat dia dan Kibum diundang untuk makan malam sebulan yang lalu.

Tapi itu tak bisa masuk hitungan, mereka adalah keluargaku.

Dari peralatan musik milik Kyuhyun aku bisa mendengar menyanyi, suaranya sangat indah, dan lagu itu begitu cocok dengan sosok seorang pria seksi yang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan hidungku di punggungnya. _Ya_ _Tuhan, aromanya begitu nikmat. _Aroma sabun mandi dan seks dan Kyuhyun. Itu benar-benar kombinasi yang mematikan.

"Selamat pagi, Cantik." Dia berbalik dan memelukku, meraih wajahku dengan tangannya dan menciumku dengan cara yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, pria seksi." Aku menyeringai padanya dan menyusuri wajahnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Kopi?" tanyanya.

"Ne.." Dia tertawa dan menuangkan secangkir kopi untukku, menambahkan krimer dan gula, membuatku mengernyit keheranan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu selera kopiku?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu." Dia mengangkat bahu, mengulurkan cangkir kopi itu kepadaku dan kembali memasak.

_Apalagi yang dia tahu?_

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" tanyaku sambil menyesap kopi itu.

Mmmm... sempurna. Aku pasti bisa membiasakan diri dengan ini.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Apa kau bisa makan omelet putih telur?" tanyanya.

"Sempurna. Nanti kau akan membakar lemak di gym saat aku menendang pantatmu disana." Aku tertawa dengan licik, bersandar di meja dapur, menyesap kopiku sekali lagi.

"Aku menantikannya, Sayang." Dia menyeringai dan mengedipkan mata kepadaku. Kami duduk di meja makan dan menikmati sarapan.

"Mmm... mashita," Aku bergumam sambil mengunyah makananku.

Dia menyeringai padaku dan mulai melahap makanannya. Kami makan dalam keheningan, kemudian aku segera berdiri untuk membereskan piring kotor, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pencuci piring. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang mengawasiku, dia menatapku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku bisa melakukann itu."

"Kau sudah memasak. dan aku tidak keberatan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan bersandar pada wastafel.

"Kau terlihat santai di dapurku."

"Ini dapur yang seksi." Jawabku, menyeringai padanya.

"Begitulah yang kudengar akhir-akhir ini dari seorang wanita yang sangat seksi."

_Oh, Kyu si penggoda yang menyenangkan!_

"Benarkah? Apakah aku mengenal dia?"

"Mungkin. Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang, mata yang berwarna hitam paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat, dan tubuh yang sangat seksi." Matanya menatapku dengan lembut saat dia kemudian melanjutkannya, "Dan dia begitu pandai, sangat humoris dan teman yang sangat setia. Oh, dan etika kerjanya itu benar-benar membuat ku frustasi."

_Wow_...Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menanggapinya? Aku berkedip dan membuka mulutku, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku dan menatap ke lantai.

"Pandanglah aku", pintanya dan aku menaikkan alisku menatapnya.

"Entah kau percaya atau tidak, Ming. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat spesial dan aku bersyukur kau ada disini."

"Aku juga menganggapmu spesial." Kataku tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo," dia turun dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk ikut dengannya. "Mari kita pergi ke gym sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelanjangi kita berdua disini dan kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tidur."

.

.

"Apa kau punya jaket kulit?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku saat kami berada di elevator yang menuju ke garasi.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Mungkin nanti kita akan mencari satu untukmu." Elevator berhenti dan kami melangkah keluar. Kenapa? Aku memakai celana yoga hitam, bra sport dan atasan tank top ketat yang berwarna hitam, dan karena ini musim semi dan masih sejuk di Jeju, aku mengenakan sebuah jaket denim. Kyuhyun memakai celana training, kaos tanpa lengan dan jaket kulit warna hitam. Dia mengenakan sebuah bandana hitam yang di kepalanya, membuat rambutnya tetap rapi dan tidak menutupi wajahnya. Aku melihat Mercedes hitam miliknya yang mengkilap dan Lexus merah kecil milikku.

"Apa kau ingin memakai mobilmu atau mobilku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak keduanya." jawabnya sambil terus berjalan. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah sepeda motor hitam yang bersih. Panjang dan ramping, dengan ban dan stang motor yang berwarna chrome.

"Ini milikmu?" tanyaku, mataku melebar.

"Ya," Dia menyeringai seperti seekor serigala. "Kau akan membutuhkan jaket kulit agar kita bisa sering-sering mengendarainya."

"Ini bahkan belum musim panas." Jawabku sambil berjalan mundur satu langkah.

"Hari ini sepertinya tidak akan turun hujan. Kita akan baik-baik saja." dia menatapku dan melihat ketakutanku. "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, kita bisa pergi menggunakan mobil."

Dia tampak sangat berharap, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?

"Tidak, itu akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya belum pernah naik sepeda motor sebelumnya."

"Well, aku lega karena aku yang pertama mengajakmu, Nona Lee." Dia mengayunkan kakinya diatas tempat duduk sepeda motor itu dan kemudian duduk di atasnya, lalu dia sedikit menarik sepeda motor itu dari posisi parkirnya supaya berdiri tegak dan menaikkan standar yang tadinya menahan sepeda motor itu agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Bagaimana dengan tasku?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ini." dia membuka sebuah tas yang ada di sisi sepeda motor itu dan aku memasukkan dompetku di sana, lalu aku naik ke atas sepeda motor dan duduk di belakangnya. Kursinya terasa nyaman. Dia mengulurkan helm hitam dan membantuku memakainya sebelum dia mengenakan helmnya sendiri. "Berpegangan yang erat di pinggangku. Duduk manis dan nikmatilah pemandangannya nanti, Ming. Kau aman bersamaku." Dia menciumku singkat, dan aku mempererat pelukanku.

_Brengsek, dia begitu seksi_. Sisi lain yang baru kulihat pada Kyuhyun ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan seksi. Diluar apa yang pernah aku pikirkan selama ini!

Dia menyalakan sepeda motornya dan memutarnya keluar dari garasi. Dan kemudian kami melaju dengan kencang di sepanjang Sixth Avenue. Aku berteriak dan memperketat pelukanku padanya, tersenyum lebar menikmati adrenalinku yang berpacu. Aku merasakan gemuruh tawanya menyentuh pipiku saat aku mempererat pelukanku, melihat orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang tampak seperti sedang terbang. Angin yang bertiup terasa sejuk membelai pipiku sepanjang perjalanan.

Kyuhyun mendadak berbelok di sebuah tempat parkir yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartemennya, dan aku merasa kecewa karena mengharapkan sedikit lebih lama lagi menikmati berkendara diatas sepeda motor. Dia memarkirkan sepeda motornya, aku turun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tadi?" Dia bertanya sambil membuka helm-nya.

"Sangat menyenangkan!" jawabku sambil membuka helm dan memberikan padanya, lalu merapikan poni rambutku. "Minggu ini aku harus membeli jaket kulit."

Dia tertawa dan turun dari sepedanya, kemudian mengeluarkan tas tanganku dari dalam tasnya, sedikit membungkuk dan menciumku.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya. Ayolah, kalau tidak salah ingat, kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menendang pantatku." Kemudian dia membawaku masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu kelihatannya cukup baru, tapi ada tidak ada papan nama disitu, dan orang orang yang lewat pasti menganggap bangunan ini sebagai sebuah gudang biasa.

"Kita berada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di Gym-ku" Dia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

Brengsek, ini berbeda dari gym yang biasa aku datangi. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dan sebuah loteng. Disana juga ada treadmill dan eliptical. Disisi dari ruang utama itu tersedia sebuah sansak yang tergantung di langit-langit, matras untuk melakukan sit up dan push up, barbel, bola untuk melakukan aerobik dan palang besi untuk melakukan pull up.

Di sisi lain, ada roda-roda berukuran sangat besar, dimana orang-orang melemparkannya, kemudian melompat di tengah roda itu dan kemudian melemparkannya lagi.

Sialan, ini bukan sekedar tempat untuk berlatih, ini benar-benar tempat untuk berolah raga.

Di tengah-tengah bangunan ini terdapat sebuah ring. Dan di dalam ring itu ada dua orang pria yang sedang mengenakan alat pelindung kepala dan tangan mereka dibalut oleh semacam isolasi berwarna putih. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang melakukan latih tanding.

"Ya Tuhan Kyu, aku tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini."

"Inilah tempat dimana aku biasa melakukan latihan."

"Saat kau bertarung?" Aku bertanya, dia tersenyum nakal menatapku lalu mengedipkan mata.

"Ya, dan sampai sekarang aku masih berlatih disini."

"Seberapa sering?"

"Lima kali dalam seminggu jika memungkinkan." Dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku masuk lebih dalam ke dalam bangunan itu dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku satu-satunya wanita yang ada disini.

"Well, lihat siapa ini yang datang! Hei, Nak!" Seorang pria tua yang bertubuh besar dan berotot berjalan menghampiri kami dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, menepuk punggungnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampan. Dia punya rambut berwarna gelap, dan ototnya yang terbentuk.

"Appa, Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Sungmin."

.

.

.

**I.V. atau Intravena Injection**: _injeksi intravena terkadang dipakai untuk antibiotik kalo misalnya ada infeksi pada sebuah kehamilan, bisa juga digunakan sebagai infus untuk operasi cesar._

**Treadmill**: _alat olahraga yang digunakan untuk melakukan latihan_ _seperti berjalan atau berlari, namun simulasi jalan atau lari tersebut hanya dilakukan di tempat._

**Elliptical**: _alat olahraga yang bergerak dengan dikayuh yang bisa_ _digunakan untuk melakukan simulasi menaiki tangga, berjalan atau_

_berlari, tanpa mengakibatkan tekanan di daerah sendi, oleh karena itu alat ini beresiko kecil mengakibatkan cedera._

**Tribal**: _adalah seni budaya yang berasal dari kelompok primitif, kebudayaan tribal ini pada awalnya_ _digunakan untuk upacara keagamaan atau kepercayaan kelompok tersebut. Tato tribal sebagian besar berasal dari suku-suku Borneo, Haida, suku Amerika asli, Celtic, Maori dan suku Polynesian. Bentuk dan motif dari tato tribal berakar kepada mitologi suku-suku tersebut dan pandangan mereka mengenai dunia._

**Bad Boy**: _adalah sebutan untuk seorang pria yang_ _bertindak kasar, ugal-ugalan, tidak menaati aturan yang berlaku. Dan ada beberapa pria yang biasanya juga sedikit kasar saat memperlakukan wanita._

**Mixed Martial Art**: _adalah sebuah olahraga keras_ _yang mempertemukan dua orang petarung, dengan pertarungan yang memperbolehkan memukul di hampir semua bagian tubuh yang ada, selain itu juga memperbolehkan teknik-teknik dari berbagai macam bela diri yang ada sehingga pertarungan semacam ini cukup berbahaya untuk dilakukan._

**Chocolate cheesecake**: _adalah kue yang dibuat dari_ _campuran keju dan coklat, kue ini berwarna coklat dan bisa berbentuk lingkaran maupun persegi panjang, tergantung pada cara membuatnya._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**

**.**

**Tidak ada note ya, yang mau tanya tanya silahkan komen, nanti aku jawab sama yang di riview chapter 1 kemarin yaa.. Maaf untuk typo(s)..  
**

**.**

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**Salam hangat, peluk dan cinta**

**~Moon~**


End file.
